The Other World
by VerityLouiseWebb
Summary: This is my own little crossover between Harry Potter and my life, You could say this is one of my version of what happens after the Harry Potter series. I will update it all the time! This story will be pact with Action, Drama, Romance and Adventure!


**The Other World **(By Verity-Louise Webb) – [Cross over between my life and Harry Potter]

**Part 1: The Odd beginning.**

My story starts early hours of Tuesday morning, and already cars and people are buzzing around filling up the streets of Gloucestershire. The sun is creeping slowly over the many buildings and houses but not quite yet in the sky above. The whole town seems to have already awoken according to the sounds all around; The loud chattering people, the beeping of cars in the distance, and the rustling of bags add to the noise of a typical Tuesday morning as people empty their house of rubbish for bin day. If you walk down the streets you catch a strong smell of a full English breakfast from the many restaurants opening up early, and you feel the cool breeze brush past you every now and then. You get a taste of the rest of the day and just know this town won't stop for anything.

I took in the happiness of my surroundings as my mum drove me to the train station. I planned to take summer classes at a performing arts school in London, so I decided to stay with my mum's cousin for a bit as she lived there. As we parked the car and got out my mum gave me the usual talk she always gave me before I visited London "Now Verity, you have to be careful, zip your bag up and don't leave things loose in your pocket because London is known for pick pocketing" I agreed with her completely but I'm 16 now and I've heard all of this at least a hundred times before. We stopped at the little café before I boarded the train because mum wanted to pack my bag with drinks and snacks ready for the trip. I bought a few magazines to keep me entertained as well.

I waited on the platform while mum reminded me again of London's pickpockets and the dangers of the roads because it was so busy. As soon as the train arrived mum gave me a kiss goodbye and hugged me tight like I was going to never return. I got on the train and found my seat, sitting by the window I waved to my mum as she waved back and blew me kisses. Suddenly I felt weird; my tummy dropped. I would miss my mum; I wouldn't see her for 6 weeks which would be the longest I have spent away from her. I blew kisses back as the train started to move and mouthed 'I love you' to her through the window, which she returned. This was it, I was on my own and it suddenly became real to me as the train started to speed up and my mum drifted out of sight.

I put down the tray on the back of the chair in front and got out my ham and salad sandwich and my oasis drink. I skipped breakfast rushing to get here, so the rumbling of my belly added with the sinking feeling did not feel good. After the sandwich I took out one of the magazines that was in my bag and started reading. I got engrossed in all the gossip about the celebrities, finding out who broke up and who got together and reading about the latest scandal always amused me. Time ticked on by and I felt the train slowing down so I looked up from the magazine to see where we were. More people got on and some got off, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone sit across the Ile on the row beside me, so I turned my head to see who it was automatically. I saw a middle aged black man wearing the most bizarre clothing, from what I could see he was dressed in long midnight blue robes that touched the floor, without making any noise I laughed to myself behind the magazine. Why would someone wear something like that in this hot weather? Or why would they wear something like that at all? I returned to reading my magazine. A few minutes later I heard a voice, "Excuse me?" I lowered the magazine and saw that it was the man in robes talking to me "Sorry, can I just ask does this train go to London?" I nodded my head "Yeah it does" he smiled at me "Thank you", I raised my magazine again. I didn't know what it was but this man seemed weird and made me feel uncomfortable.

After a few hours we arrived in London, I got my bags down from the over head shelves and made my way out onto the platform. It was full of people rushing to get places and people sitting on the floor waiting for their train or waiting for family who were arriving. I made my way down the escalator to the underground tubes, I cued up for my oyster card and while I was getting my money out I saw the same odd man in robes in front of me, he looked confused and looked as though he didn't know what he was doing. I paid for the card and was about to swipe it to go through but the man in Midnight Blue robes was trying to push the doors of the ticket barrier open without swiping his card. Everyone was staring, and I felt bad for him so I decided to help him out, "You have to swipe your oyster card here" I said pointing to the scanner. He backed up and swiped it but it didn't open "Here ill do it for you" I said and I swiped both cards so we were both through. "Thank you, I've never been on the underground before" He said as I passed him back his card. I smiled at him, he looked embarrassed as 2 boys walked past laughing "No worries, where you heading?" I asked "Well I'm trying to get to Charing Cross Road" he replied, I told him what tube he had to take and when to get off and drew him a map, He smiled at me and said "Thank you, this will help a lot" and we went our separate ways.

**Part 2: Hallucinations?**

When I finally arrived at my destination I saw my mum's cousin waiting for me. She greeted me with a hug and took my bags off me and we got in the car to go to her house. I told her and the rest of the family about the odd man and about my journey, and then I had tea and went up to bed. The room I was staying in was small but just right for me, painted with my favourite shade of blue with a picture on the side of the family, I felt right at home.

The next morning I woke up early, it was my first day of the performing arts classes. I went downstairs to get breakfast "Morning" said my mum's cousin, "Morning" I sat down at the breakfast table and took the cereal box to pour some in my bowl, apart from it was empty. "Oh, sorry ill pop over the shop and get us some more" she said, "Oh no don't worry, I'll pop in a café on the way there, it will give me a chance to see more of London" I smiled and went out the door. I don't know what it was but I felt like an adult walking the streets of London on my own and getting my breakfast in a café.

As I was sitting in the café eating breakfast I noticed something weird, it's strange to see one guy in robes but when you see 2 more walking down the street, you start to think you're losing it. There they were both dressed in dark robes one tall with glasses the other rather large walking normally down the street. I couldn't help but be interested and so I picked up my drink and headed out of the door and slowly followed them. I kept my distance and pretended to mind my own business but then the two men came to a halt; they both looked back behind them before turning a corner into a dark alley. They looked like they were hiding something, but surely if you wanted people not to noticed you, you wouldn't wear clothes that make you stand out from the crowd? I couldn't help but be nosey, I didn't stop to think this could be dangerous, like a clueless typical young girl I followed them down the alley. I kept walking until I came to a dead end, there was no path leading off at any point and no door, just a load of bins and bin bags and no sign of the two men. All I could ask myself was 'Where the hell did they go' It's like they just vanished into thin air.

I walked to the place where my classes were being held feeling very confused. I stepped into a big hall full of young people like myself, Hoping and dreaming to become someone someday. Other people had their friends and family with them, but I was alone. "Gather Round!" A Women's voice called out, I turned around and walked towards her. She had short gray hair and she was dressed in black with a very thick purple necklace on. "While you are here you will learn from the very best, and maybe after you will become one of the very best, we shall give you lessons, tips and chances to go to auditions and we will run workshops that will not necessarily be easy but will be worth it to earn the skills and knowledge you need. Now, shall we begin?" Everyone talked to one another and I just stood there waiting for the next thing.

After 2 hours of non stop talking from 'The very best' it was time for a break, all I could think to myself was if these people were the very best why had I never heard of them. I needed some fresh air so I stepped outside. I had to pinch myself, I didn't believe my eyes, it seemed so unreal… My best friend Rhiannon was standing right in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her shocked but pleased "I could ask you the same question" We both laughed and hugged. "I was going to invite you along but you said you were busy this whole summer" I explained, "Yeah busy doing this" Rhiannon Replied, We both laughed again, I felt so happy that my friend had joined me and I was no longer a Loner. "Who are you here with?" she asked "I came on my own, Staying with my Mum's cousin you see, you?", "My parents insisted on coming with me, so were staying at a hotel just over the road", "How was your journey?" I asked remembering my odd one with the man in the midnight blue robes, "Just like every other long journey, but I swear I saw a man flying in the sky, Mum says I'm losing it, Says it was probably a very big bird or something". "That's odd" I replied looking at her weird, Even I thought she had lost it, but then I remembered the two vanishing guys, I told her about all 3 men I saw wearing robes and how the last two vanished in an ally way. "What were you doing down an ally?" She asked "I don't know, it felt like a sane idea at the time but now that I think about it, it wasn't very clever" We walked back inside and took part in a singing workshop where we recorded ourselves singing 'What is this feeling' by Wicked the musical.

Another Two hours past and the Class was over. "It must be something in the air that's making us see silly things" I told Rhiannon as she looked at me confused "But when I saw the flying man, It looked so real, I was staring at him for a good 20 seconds before I looked away to tell my parents" She explained, I nodded my head "Yeah I know what you mean, The guys I saw were very much real and then they just disappeared into thin air, It was like Magic".

**Part 3: Owl Post.**

I rang my Mum's cousin and explained how I ran into a friend and that we were going to go shopping so I would be late back. We got in a taxi and visited shop after shop, Making sure we stopped at the biggest Primark ever, and then we popped into a Café to grab ourselves some lunch. We sat next to the window with a good view of the streets of London. "We should go to the London Dungeons tomorrow after class" Rhiannon suggested as I took a sip of hot chocolate that burnt my tongue "Ow! Yeah we should, it'll be fun". We sat there making plans for the next day and talking about the Class we had just had a few hours ago when BANG! "What the hell was that!" I shouted in shock, Rhiannon looked speechless and people all around were getting off their seats to have a good look, we looked down at the pavement through the glass of the window to see an Owl lying there in shock.

"It must have flown into the glass", "Is it… Is it dead?" Rhiannon whispered quietly, "No it's moving, I think it's just in shock", "Well wouldn't you be if you flew into a window at full speed smacking your head really hard?" She said with a little giggle. Some people sat down again but one man went outside to take a look at the owl and we followed him out "its ok I work with birds. I think it's been hurt; luckily I have my Van, I can take him to be checked out right away" The man took the Owl carefully and unlocked his Van which had a big picture of a bird on the side with the name of the company beside it. "Lucky he was in the Café wasn't it? Rhiannon tried to talk to me but I was more interested in what was on the ground where the Owl lay a few seconds before. I knelt down to pick up the envelope "What's wrong?" She asked me, "Look at this" I picked it up and turned it around to read the front "Arthur Weasley, Who's he?", "Could be anyone". Again, Being the nosey person I am I pocketed the envelope without Rhiannon seeing so I could read it later; It wouldn't get to its destination anyway if it was lying on the ground. Then we both went back inside to eat the rest of our lunch.

After another trip to a clothes shop and a shoe shop Rhiannon went back to her hotel and I got a taxi back to my mum's cousin's house. Me and the family played a board game and had a few laughs before it was time to go to bed. I sat on my bed texting my mum goodnight and letting her know how the first day of classes went and how I bumped into Rhiannon, and once she texted that she was going to sleep I put my phone on the side and pulled out the Letter addressed to a man called Arthur Weasley. Obviously it was a pretty weird thing to do, Picking up a letter that wasn't mine, but before I pocketed it I realised it had marks where the Owl must have been holding it in its beak and something told me that I should read it. Just like when I followed the two robed men down the Ally, Something told me then that I needed to go down there. It was a weird feeling, not like any other I've felt before and it only lasts for those few seconds at that moment and after I think about it a bit more, I think myself strange.

I gently opened the seal on the back and pulled out the letter, Reading it I lay back on my pillow It read:

_Dear Arthur,_

_I'm sending you this letter because I'm worried; everything seems to be getting serious again. The rest is over and it seems the death eaters are angry and will carry on with the fight. We know a certain family has given up and the dark lord has gone but it seems as though we haven't made it clear to many others that there's no room for death eaters in our world._

_I have many reasons to believe that Harry is their main target but they won't stop till were all dead._

_Kingsley._

As I reached the end of the letter I lifted myself off the bed, this was madness, had the whole of London and myself gone bonkers? First men dressed in robes, then vanishing people, and flying people, now this? Letters to people being sent by Owls about some sort of group called the death eaters and how they are going to try and kill people. It was hard to get my head round this weirdness, this was only my second day and so much craziness had happened. I really felt like I was losing it. I sent a text to Rhi saying 'Meet at 7:30 in morning at same café, I need to talk to you! x" I knew it was a bit early as classes didn't start till 9:00 but I felt like I needed to show the letter to her, She was there when I picked it up and she has also seen weird things, I felt as though I could talk to her.

I set my alarm and put my phone on the bed side table next to me, and put the letter back in my trouser pocket then folded them up and put them on a chair across the room. Lying down I pulled the sheets over me and fell asleep right away.

**Part 4: Going insane.**

The clock turned 7:30 and I stood outside the café waiting for Rhiannon, and that's when I saw her walking down the street. "Why are we meeting this early?" she asked as we walked into the café, "Sorry, I just needed to show you this", "Is that the letter you found on the floor?" I nodded my head and handed her the letter "Why have you still got it?", "Just read it". I watched her as she read it and her face turned into a smile as she reached the end of the letter "Ok so a bunch of kids have been playing a battle game and dropped this, what's the big deal?", I looked at the letter as she handed it back to me, Maybe she was right, it was just a bunch of kids messing around. "I – I thought it meant something, we've been seeing weird things and I thought maybe…", "That maybe there's some other world that we will soon find out about? I know how your imagination works Verity, you think the craziest things sometimes; you could write a book!" She laughed and got up to get something for breakfast. I sat there staring down at the letter, Maybe she was right, I had once dreamt that there was another world that I could just step into that was a whole lot better than the one I currently stand in. My life hasn't been that exciting and with a creative mind like mine I tend to just write in my bedroom instead of getting out and actually finding something exciting in the world.

We went to our class and done a load of workshops and listened to speeches, and learned a dance. Then afterwards we made our way to The London Dungeons like we planned. The queue was massive; it stretched all the way down the road. We waited for 45 minutes before we got to the front of the queue and my legs were aching from standing up for so long. "I can't wait to go in" Rhiannon said hugging herself to keep warm. A man came to the entrance "Just 1 more minute girls and I can let you in" he said to us with a smile but just as he said it I saw a very small man with a very large long pointed nose and elf ears look round the corner out of an ally way. "What the hell?" I said in a very quiet voice as I squinted my eyes to see him better, "Ok girls you can go in now" said the man but the Small man turned his head to face our direction and I caught eyes with him and suddenly he rushed back into the ally way. Rhiannon was on her way in when I made my decision to run after the little guy because once again it felt like I had to. I ran towards the ally way and all I could hear behind me was Rhiannon shouting "Verity! Where are you going?" but I didn't stop. I ran past bins and a rat and got to the dead end once more. Rhiannon came skidding behind me "Great we queued 45 minutes to then leave and visit a dead end" She didn't sound pleased with me at all.

I felt the wall and pushed it, just in case it made any difference to its position… but it didn't. "I'm not joking, either I am mad and seeing very vivid things or -", "Your insane that's what you are!", "But you saw something too!", "Yes but I was very tired at the time, my eyes weren't fully focused, please Verity just let it go". I couldn't explain what I saw but I saw it, and I was wanting to know more, I just couldn't believe that she didn't believe me. "I'm going to go back to the hotel, I'm tired anyway, and I'll see you tomorrow" She said and she started to walk away. I just stood there feeling hurt, I know what I've been saying sounds weird and I know that I was acting strange but she was my best friend and I wanted her to believe me.

I made my way back to the house slowly; I was in no rush to get back. My phone vibrated, It was a text from Rhi saying 'I'm sorry, It's just no one can vanish, no one can fly and there's no other world with people called death eaters. We live in reality not one of your stories :( Tomorrows a new day, so I'll see you then and we can forget this ever happened xx'. I understood where she was coming from I really did, but I knew what I saw, but maybe it was the best thing to forget about it all and start again. My brain was throbbing because I was thinking so hard, trying to think what can explain those things I saw and trying to forget it at the same time.

At that moment I heard a voice say "It's you again" so I looked up to see the middle aged black man wearing midnight blue robes that I met on the train. "Oh hey, I thought you were around Charing Cross Road?" I asked stopping to talk to him "Ah well yeah, I travel a lot, you know business to do people to see" he laughed then carried on "Where you heading?", "Back to where I'm staying, It's not far from here", "Oh right… You look down?", "Oh no I'm fine, just had a disagreement with my friend, she's a lovely person really but I guess I've been acting strange", "You wanna talk about it?" He asked but it felt weird he was a middle aged guy and I hardly knew him "No I'm good, I'm going to head back now anyways", "Ok well hope the rest of your day is better, and thanks again for helping me in the underground, I owe you one. If there's anything I can do for you just let me know" He smiled and was just about to walk away when I said "No! wait.", "Yes?", "There is something… If you don't mind me asking… Why do you wear robes? It's just I've seen a few people wearing them and it's not a usual thing to wear around here is it?" I felt like I was being rude but I needed to know an answer. He smiled again "Well from where I come from this is casual", "And… where do you come from?", "A place not so far from here, there's many entrances but there well hidden from many people".

I stood there confused and he saw it in my face "I can see that you have so many questions that you want answered", "Yeah actually I do", "Well how about I answer them over a hot chocolate" He asked pointing to a café right beside us full of people. I decided it was safe as many people were going in and out and it was quite busy so I nodded my head and we went in.

**Part 5: The Answers.**

"So what can I help you with?" He asked as soon as we sat down with our hot chocolates. I told him all about the strange things that have been happening and then took out the letter that was in my pocket addressed to Arthur Weasley. He took it from me and examined it, and then his eyes stopped reading the words but he still sat there staring at the letter. "Do you know what it means? Or maybe you know Arthur Weasley?" I asked and waited for a reply. "What's your name?" He asked with a smile, "Um, Verity", "Nice to meet you Verity I am Kingsley, Kingsley Shacklebolt". At first I just sat there wondering why we were telling each other are own names and then it hit me "Kingsley? You're the guy who sent this letter!", "Yes I am, and it's a funny thing how this came to be in your possession?" He raised an eyebrow at me but still had a smile on his face. "Um well an Owl hit the window of the café I was in and it was holding the envelope in its beak" I explained pointing to it; He looked as though this was a normal thing to send post by Owl.

I couldn't stop with the questions now that I started "What does the letter mean?", "It means that everyone is in danger, and some will be oblivious to why, even if they have been in danger for a long time" He motioned his hand towards me. "Why are we in danger?", "A certain group is at large and believe me they aren't very nice people", "How did the two men vanish down the alley?" I wasn't keeping to a subject now because new questions were there wanting to be answered and my brain couldn't take the wait. "Do you believe in Magic Verity?", "I don't know. I mean I think I do but I've always been told that's children's beliefs, but lately I'm starting to think otherwise". We were deep into conversation now, and I was pleased I was finally getting answers. "Well there's a whole other side to life that has been kept in the dark for many years, a other side that works a different way, by the means of Magic" Anyone else would have laughed if a guy like the one sat in front of me told them all this but for some reason to me it was sane and possible.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate before carrying on, "So this other side has powers and stuff?", "We have magic". I stopped and suddenly I was forcing myself to not get carried away, "Why are you telling me all of this?" Kingsley sat there looking like the answer was obvious, "If this other world is real like you say it is, wouldn't you keep things quiet? Why have you told me? Aren't you worried I might tell someone?", "I trust you". That was it; that was all he was going to say "But I don't understand? I'm just a stranger to you…", "You believe, and you want to believe, there's not many muggles like yourself", "Muggles? Is that what you call us people with no Magic?" Kingsley nodded his head and drank some hot chocolate.

He got up from his seat as though he was just about to leave "It was lovely chatting with you Verity, but I really must be off" I stood up and followed him out "No wait" I said as I followed him down the road "How can you prove it?". Kinsley stopped nearly causing me to bump into him. "How much time do you have?" He asked, I looked down at my phone to check if I had any texts and I had plenty of time before I needed to be home "A few hours". We both smiled and Kinsley continued with his walking so I caught up with him to walk by his side.

I asked him more questions and I got more answers. "The ally way has a port key at the end, that's how the guys vanished and how the goblin disappeared", "Goblin?", "Yeah, there's a fair few other races then just Wizards and Witches and our world is full of Magical creatures". I tried to take in every little detail. We were heading in the direction of the ally way so I guessed we were travelling by this port key but then we walked past it. "Are we not taking the port key?" I asked confused "No, it's not the best thing if you're a muggle and you can't dissaperate so were going to go through the leaky cauldron". I didn't understand half of what he was saying but I went along with it. I was having one of those odd feelings again where I knew this was the right thing to do, and It was safe.

We walked past where Rhi was staying when Kinsley said "Ah there's Horace" I looked in front of me; we were walking towards a large man wearing Orange trousers and a brown jumper. "Hello Horace, what brings you here?" Kingsley asked, "I've come looking for you actually, you must have not gotten my Owl about the meeting?", "The Owls seem to be all over the place at the moment, Oh may I introduce you to my friend here" Kinsley pointed to me and Horace gave a little smile and walked with us.

Kingsley spoke a little quieter now slouching down to talk to me "There's a Wizarding school called Hogwarts, Horace is head of Slytherin house and is a potions master" Most of what he was saying still didn't make any sense but I went with it. "Not wearing your usual robes I see Horace?", "Oh yeah, I thought I might try to blend in with the muggles" I let out a little giggle but the two men didn't notice. We walked for another 10 minutes until we came to a halt. "I think I'll stay for a drink, care to join me?", "Oh no I must get going Horace but thanks for the offer", "Ok well I will see you at the meeting this afternoon then?" Kingsley nodded and Horace opened a door which wasn't a door a few seconds ago. It looked just like a blank black wall to an abandoned shop but suddenly it opened up. It was hard to explain what had just happened, my mind and eyes seemed to have had a fit for a few seconds and once focused again I saw that the blank wall was a door.

**Part 6: On my way.**

We stepped inside into a dark room full with tables I looked around and I saw a barman behind a counter drying a glass. I looked to my right and saw a few dirty looking men sat having a drink and a few metres behind them was an old lady with curly brown hair just staring up at me. Horace went to the bar and the barman served him but me and Kingsley seemed to not be staying and he guided me round the back of the pub, outside where the rubbish was kept. "Why are we out here?" I asked him confused and he just smiled and pulled out a wooden stick from inside his robes. I watched as he tapped a few bricks on the wall with it, It seemed such an insane thing to do but then I saw one brick move and then another. One by one the bricks were moving out of place and I moved my head to see what it was revealing; and what I saw in front of me was not what I was expecting to see. Finally all the bricks stopped moving and Kingsley lead me into a funny looking street buzzing with people dressed in robes. Every building was a different shape and colour and they all sold different things.

As we walked down the street I looked in all the windows to the shops. Kingsley was pointing out what each of them were "That shop sells brooms and the shop over there is Olivanders and he's a wand maker", "Wand maker?", "Yeah that's how we use magic most of the time, The wand chooses the Wizard or Witch so it is made to fit you". He kept pointing out what all the different shops were and it was very interesting but then my eyes travelled in front of me and I saw this great big building "And that's Gringotts, the Wizarding bank". My draw dropped, this place was so different from any other and I felt like I wanted to visit every shop on the street and buy one of everything that I had never seen before.

"Believe me now?" Kingsley asked smiling down at me "I saw a bit of doubt in your eyes before", "This place is incredible!". Suddenly as I turned my head I saw that there was this big colourful building in front of us with a guy on top moving his arm, vanishing a rabbit under his hat. "That there is Weasley Wizard Wheezes, It's a joke shop", "Can we go in?" I asked feeling like an excited little kid visiting Disney land for the first time. "Maybe later, I need to get to the borrow", "The borrow?", "Yeah, that's where Arthur Weasley lives" I matched two and two together "Weasley Wizard Wheezes? Is Arthur the owner of this place?", "No his son is, George. Fred, Georges twin owned it with him until he died in the war that seems to still be going". I suddenly felt a gush of sadness, I didn't know the guy but it's a horrible thing when someone dies, no matter who it is. I nodded my head at Kingsley not knowing what to say. "Are you coming with me to the borrow?", "Of course" I said then smiling and I followed him out of the streets.

We got into a black car, I was waiting for it to do something magical but as we drove on it seemed just like any other car. "I work at the ministry and I look after the prime minister so that's how I got this car, I would usually travel by my Broom or I would apparate but again as you're a muggle this was the safest way", "Ministry?", "Yeah the Ministry of magic" Kingsley explained it all to me as I stared out at the window to see lots of fields. People think Gloucester is all farming and fields with tractors but it wasn't at all like that, yes there were fields at the back around where I live but it was mostly buildings everywhere, The place I was staring at looked more like Farmland.

The car pulled up at an old looking gate with corn growing the other side of it, I looked up ahead to see this odd looking building. It looked like it was going to fall down; it didn't look very stable at all. We walked through the gate and made our way to the house. Kingsley climbed a step and knocked on the door while I stayed on the ground scared that if I joined him we might have made the bottom of the house lean to one side with both of our weight and it all might topple over. The door opened and stood in the doorway was this red haired lady in an apron and old looking clothes smiling "Oh Kingsley, how nice it is to see you" She slid to the side to let him in and I didn't feel like staying outside on my own so I climbed the step. While Kingsley was saying his hello's to the rest of the household the red haired lady turned to me, and by the look on her face she was wondering who I was and why I was there.

"Um hi" I said feeling a bit embarrassed, I didn't know what to say and just hoped Kingsley would turn around and save me from this awkwardness and with that he did. "Oh, Sorry this is Verity, She's a muggle" a red haired man adjusted his head to take a good look at me and the lady stood there with an awkward smile. She looked up at Kingsley and I caught him mouthing some words to her but my lip reading skills were horrible and I didn't know what he had just said. The lady motioned me in with her hand and so I went in as she shut the door behind me. I saw another red haired guy sitting by the fire and a blonde girl in the arms of yet another red haired guy sat on the sofa. "Make yourself at home dear, would you like some pumpkin juice?" I just looked at her not knowing what to say, what the hell was pumpkin juice? She stood there waiting for me to reply so I just shook my head and smiled.

I sat down on the sofa next to one of the red haired guys. I saw that Kingsley and the older red haired guy joined the lady in the kitchen. I disliked Kingsley right now, I hated that he left me alone with people I didn't know and I really wanted to know what he mouthed to the lady and now they were speaking in private. I lost all confidence and I started to get scared. But again something was telling me It was all alright and that there was nothing to worry about. "So you're a Muggle eh?" The red haired guy said beside me, "Yeah I guess so" the word muggle sounded so weird to me. The room went silent for a few seconds and then the blonde girl started talking to the red haired guy she was sat with about her family. I kept thinking about what I had seen in the last few hours and where I was just before that and how bizarre things were. Was I right? Is this the other world where everything is better? Or was this was another one of my dreams or maybe it was a hallucination? It wouldn't have been the first time.

**Part 7: Something's going on.**

Only 10 minutes had past but it felt like an hour. Kingsley was the first to exit the kitchen, "Sorry about that, there was some matters we needed to discuss" He smiled. "Are we leaving?" I asked getting up from the chair, but then the lady spoke "You could both stay for supper if you'd like? I'm just about to dish up" I looked at Kingsley and he looked at me "I would love to stay but it depends if Verity here needs to get back" Part of me wanted to stay because I loved the fact that everything the last few hours were out of the ordinary and I wanted more but it was the same as meeting any other new person, I was shy and felt out of place. Kingsley was still looking at me, I needed to give an answer and the truth was that I had loads of time, So I made my mind up with no more thought to it "Yeah sure I would love to stay for supper".

The lady smiled and went back in to the kitchen and Kingsley sat next to me on the sofa next to the fire. "I forgot to introduce you to everyone, In there is Molly Weasley" He said pointed to the kitchen "And this is Arthur Weasley her husband" I shook hands with Arthur, It was nice to put a face to the name. "This is Bill and Fleur, Bill is the second eldest son and Fleur is his wife" I smiled at them which they returned. "And lastly this is George, the one who owns the joke shop I showed you earlier" I spoke to him a little when I first came in but avoided eye contact as I was shy and felt out of place, I looked up at him, this time it wasn't a quick glance I seemed to stop and stare at him for a few seconds and he smiled at me "Nice to meet you". I noticed he had the most amazing smile I had ever seen, and his eyes were the perfect shade of brown and they sparkled in the fire light. "…Hi" was all that came out as I felt a funny feeling inside my tummy and I felt myself blush. "Right what time do you want me to get you back by? I don't want to get you in trouble" Kingsley said making me come back down to earth. "Um, I told my mum's cousin I probably wouldn't be back until about 7ish", "Well it's 6 o'clock now so after supper we better get going" I found myself wanting to stay for longer "I could text saying I will be a bit late". Kingsley looked at me "I had the feeling you wanted to leave just now, why the change of thought?" he laughed, "I never wanted to leave" I lied.

"The foods all laid out on the table, If you all just want to make your way through to the kitchen" Molly Weasley said, We all got up and headed towards the food. "George dear could you just call everyone else down" She asked him, I was surprised to know there were more people upstairs. I sat down next to Kingsley at the table, I suddenly saw a shadow moving across the wood surface of the table so I looked up to see what it was; there was a bowl of salad hovering over the table on it's own with no hand holding it up, then it slowly placed itself neatly in the centre of the table. We all started to dig in when I heard several pairs of footsteps coming down the many stairs. I heard a voice sounding as though it was from the floor just above ready to travel down the last few steps "I'm so hungry I could eat everyone else's" Then another voice replied "Oh Ron seriously, all you think about is food". I listened in, being the nosy person I am but everyone could hear anyway, but as soon as my ears focused my eyes saw who was having the conversation. "Verity dear, this is Ron my youngest son, and his sister Ginny, the youngest of them all" She smiled and I turned to say hello to them both. They matched the rest of the family with their fiery red hair and their kind expression on their faces. "and this is Hermione, she's a family friend and Ron's girlfriend" Hermione stood close to Ron with long bushy hair with a book in her hand. Another boy stood beside her, I wasn't sure why but I stopped and looked at him from head to toe; I felt as though I had seen this boy before, but he looked so much older. "And lastly this is Harry, He's also a close family friend and Ginny's boyfriend, He's actually living with us right now" Molly Weasley finished with a smile and was sorting out drinks.

We all crowded round the long table, eating everything off of our plates. People were in deep conversation all the way through the meal but I kept silent, just listening in to every little detail. "So what's your name again?" Hermione asked from opposite me, making me jump as I was concentrating on the conversation the other end of the table. "Verity" I answered quietly, I saw Kingsley look at me out of the corner of his eye and stopped taking notice in the other conversation. I knew he was listening in. "I've never seen you around before, Do you go to a different school?", "I just left Severn Vale In Gloucester" I replied, but she looked at me with a confused face and then made a look that confused me, It was like she knew something and wanted to ask more questions. "Uh, Verity's a muggle, she goes to a muggle school" Kingsley butted in. Hermione broke off from her look and continued eating, and then I saw her look up at Kingsley as if she was lip reading and so I quickly turned to face him but he looked away at that point. Something was going on and I did not like it.

**Part 8: Back to my world.**

Once are plates were clean and are glasses were empty Molly Weasley started to clear up. I looked down the table and studied everyone. Harry was reading a newspaper with Mr Weasley, Ron was talking to Kingsley, Fleur was in Bills arms chatting to Hermione, Ginny was helping her mum clear away. As I got to George I found that he was looking at me too. I just smiled and looked away. I scanned the house, I saw Molly Weasley put plates in the cupboard and then Ginny stopped to ask if anyone wanted another drink. But I could clearly hear the sound of rushing water from a tap and the scrape of a sponge against plates and the squeak of a towel against clean glass; So who was washing up? I looked over at the sink where the dishes were washing themselves. My eyes widened and I stared at it and then Ginny walked in the way and I broke my stare.

After a few more minutes of collecting every detail of the kitchen with my eyes Kingsley stood up. "We should get going Verity" I nodded my head and joined him standing at the door. "Thank you for the lovely evening and the food Molly, it was truly delicious. I will see everyone bright and early in the morning so we can get going" He said as they all said their goodbye's and waved. Kingsley looked down at me "Oh yeah, thank you for the food" I said still very nervous to the group of red heads are their friends. I felt so speechless, The house was full of objects moving by themselves, the conversations the house were having were all about magic and a war. I felt as though I was thrown into another world that I did not understand, but then again… It was exactly that.

We left the house and enterer a dark outside where the trees were dancing and the wind was singing. We got to the other side of the gate and got in the car. Before I knew it we were back through the pub called the Leaky Cauldron and down the street. I stopped "Was that all real?" I asked Kingsley, He just nodded his head and smiled "Can I leave you here?" he asked looking down the street "I must get going". I nodded my head and took a few steps then turned around to say goodbye "Goodbye Kings – " … and he was gone. I looked up and down the street and he was nowhere to be seen. He just vanished like those men before. I just zipped my jacket up and crossed my arms as I was cold and walked down the street to get to my mum's cousins house.

I got in and quietly sneaked up the stairs, being careful not to wake everyone up. I got to the top of the stairs where the final step squeaked. I closed my eyes thinking that would make a difference but a light switched on in my mum's cousin's bedroom and the door opened "Where have you been? I was getting worried!" She whispered all of this but it was a pretty loud whisper. "Sorry it was longer than I thought" I explained "The Dungeons shut before this time, I guess you went back to your friends did you?" She tried not to sound cross but I knew she was. What would she say to my mum if I never came back tonight? I understood completely why she was getting worried. "Yeah sorry" I lied; I couldn't tell her I'd just been to a house full of Wizards and had tea with them, it sounds mental. "Ok well tea's in the microwave if you want it" She turned around and went back to her room and switched off the light. More food? I felt sick just thinking about it, but I didn't want to be rude and leave it for them to find in the morning so I went back downstairs and emptied the plate into a Tesco's carrier and tied it up and put it in the wheelie bin outside.

Once I finally got up to bed I lay there with the covers over me and couldn't help but think about everything that had happened the last few hours. Suddenly I found myself becoming worried; what happens if I never see Kingsley again? Would that be the first and last time I stepped foot into The Other World?

**Part 9: Losing a best friend.**

Hours passed and it was now morning. The suns beams were creeping through my curtains onto my face, I lay there still for a few minutes, not really thinking anything, just laying there silent. "Verity!" My name was called from downstairs "Time to get up or you will be late!". I pulled the covers off me and sat on the edge of my bed, I looked at the time on my phone and I only had 10 minutes to get up and ready. So I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and quickly put eyeliner and mascara on so I didn't look so dead. "Do you want to take some toast with you on your way to the class?" My mum's cousin asked as I put my coat on ready to go out the door, "No thanks, I'll eat at break" and with that I stood over the threshold and shut the door behind me.

I walked down the street on my own, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Did I really just leave that world behind without making arrangements to go back and meet up with Kingsley again? Yes, it was all out of the ordinary and it was mad, but that's my kind of world. I wanted to know more, I wanted to see magic performed, I wanted to make friends with everyone I had met last night. I got to the steps of the place where the performing arts class was being held and climbed them and entered the tall big doors. My best friend Rhiannon was already there watching a group perform a scene from Shakespeare. I chucked my bag to the side, took off my coat and joined her. "Hey, I was wondering where you had got too" She said, "Yeah sorry, was a bit late getting up".

It turned out to be another ordinary day there at the performing arts class; I was so tired after we danced for hours and performed Shakespeare so they knew what we needed to work on to advance our acting skills. "Want to get a Costa?" Rhiannon asked as we walked down the steps and away from the class, "Sure thing". We sat in Costa to drink our drinks as it started to rain outside. "I'm sorry about yesterday by the way" Rhiannon said looking guilty "I shouldn't have called you insane, and I just shouldn't have had a go at you" I nodded my head a smiled. If she thought I was insane then she would think I've lost it completely if I told her about last night. I carried on drinking my hot chocolate and all I could think about was when I was sat like this with Kingsley, before he introduced me to the magical world. "Are you ok? You look a bit down?" She asked me "I would tell you but you're not going to want to hear it." I could see her eyes widen and the panic in her face "It's nothing bad" I explained "It's just you thought I was mental before and I would prove everything to you as well, but I'm not even sure if I'll ever go back" Rhiannon sat back in her chair looking confused "Go back where?".

I wish I had never said anything, but then again she's my best friend I should be able to tell her anything. "I saw a goblin yesterday that's why I ran to have a look, those men disappeared because they took a port key and you saw a man on a broom, I know it sounds insane but it's the truth, Kingsley told me and he took me to Arthur Weasley's house, the guy on the letter remember?" She stopped me with a look that said it all. She didn't believe me and she thought I was yet again insane. "I'm sure you probably dreamed it all Verity", "I didn't, it's all real I saw it for myself, I just wish I could prove it to you", "You saw Goblins? And what the hecks a pork key?", "A port key" I corrected her "I don't care if it's made of pork of lamb, I just want to know where your really getting all this from". I couldn't help but laugh, and Rhiannon started laughing too. We sat there in the middle of Costa with people looking at us because we were trying not to laugh so hard. After a while I don't think either of us actually knew what we were laughing about, we just laughed because each other was laughing. I just looked at her "You have to believe me" I said quietly, "I wish I could".

I sat there with nothing else to say. I had told her and she didn't believe me, I would prove it to her but how was I going to get in contact with Kinglsey? He could be anywhere in London or anywhere in the other world which I had no access to. The answer suddenly hit me! "The Leaky Cauldron!", "Um the leaky what?" Rhiannon giggled again. "That's how I got into this other world" Rhiannon looked at me as if to say stop it, but that wasn't going to stop me "Come on, I'll show you" I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of Costa and rushed down the street dodging all the people going the other way. "Verity!" Rhiannon called after me, "Just come on" I shouted behind me. I stopped at where I had stopped with Kingsley and Horace, There was nothing but an old shop window with no door to open. I looked at the bit of black wall where a door appeared when I was here last, but there was no handle and no way of entering it. "This is déjà vu" Rhiannon said out of breathe only just catching up with me, "Next time I'm not chasing you for some pointless dead end or some old abandoned shop" I looked at her ready to say something and defend myself "NO verity! Just no! I've had enough, I really don't know what's got into you but this is stupid!", "But I swear it's all real" I started to tear up. "It's not! It's all just in your head! It's gone too far now, you need to stop it". People were staring at us as they walked by but I didn't care I felt as though I was just about to lose my best friend. "I gave you a chance but you carry on with this weird obsession with another world" She was close to tears to, I knew she didn't want to have a go at me but she really didn't think I was telling the truth.

She just turned around and left, not saying another word. My legs collapsed beneath me and I sat on the cold pathway of the London street with my tears hardly noticeable mixed with the rain trickling down my face. I walked to the house slowly, with my clothes drenched from the rain and my mascara I rushed on this morning spread all down my cheek. I walked straight upstairs and got dressed in joggers and a t shirt whipping the mess off my face and just lay on my bed.

The next few days were the worst. All weekend I stayed in my little room reading books, writing in my diary and drawing pictures. When Monday came around I went to class as normal but it was awkward as Rhiannon had made some friends there and I had no one. I tried my best not carry on, I had 5 weeks left until I was home as that was over a month and even when I got home Rhiannon only lived round the corner from me. I tried to speak to her but she wasn't having any of it. I would be the same as her in a situation like this but that's why I needed to see Kingsley, I needed to prove it to her so we could be friends again. It scared me to think I would never be able to sort this out. After a week there was still no sign of Kingsley and no sign on Rhiannon forgiving me.

**Part 10: Café Murder. **

I was 2 weeks in to my 6 week course at one of London's top performing arts schools. I was meant to be having the time of my life because I was doing something I loved and it was a once in a life time thing. But my mind drifted elsewhere as I tried to think of ways to make a mend with my best friend Rhiannon and to figure out where my life was heading. After so many days past since I was introduced to the world of magic I was beginning to feel my friend was right all along, I was either becoming mental or it was all just a dream. Here I am a 16 year old girl with so many dreams and a wild imagination, chucked into the middle of London where I'm seeing crazy things that would change my life forever but not really knowing if they are true or not.

I walked down the steps and away from the building after class, and I repeated what I had been doing all week, just taking a walk around that area of London, making sure I walked past the leaky Cauldron several times just in case I bumped into Kingsley again. I sat in the small café I went to with Kingsley and bought a bottle of water and a ham sandwich. I had been walking for an hour and stopped at a small gift shop to get my mum a key ring with London on it to give to her when I got home, but there was no sign of Kingsley or any of the Weasley family and their friends. Even though I truly believed all what I saw was real I was ready to give it up and leave it all behind and apologies to Rhiannon.

The café was nearly empty. There was only myself, the person behind the counter and 2 others sat in there. It looked abandoned compared to the streets outside. After finishing my drink and sandwich I went to the counter "Sorry, have you got a toilet?" I asked and he pointed me in the right direction. As I was washing my hands I heard a bang and a scream, My body froze. "Get the door and the blinds before we get any other company" I heard a guy shout. I didn't dare leave the room and just pressed my face against the door so I could hear. Trouble was really following me around. I heard the close of a door and the blinds being pulled shut and then I heard a guy shout "Avada Kedavra", then a sound of something hitting the floor. They must have been talking a different language but I was screwed as the only language I knew was English, so I couldn't make out what the words meant.

I could feel my heart beating twice its speed. What happens if they checked the building and saw me standing in the toilets? I heard 2 pairs of footsteps move across the floor "Are you two the only customers in here?" one man asked but I heard no reply. The couple who was also sat in the café must have given silent replies, giving them a nod or something, to scared to speak. It worried me because what happens if they pointed in my direction, for a moment I felt as though I stopped breathing but then I heard the other man speak "We've done what we came here to do, we've killed him now let's leave" his friend replied "Yes but we don't want these two telling stories now would we" He gave an evil deep laugh I closed my eyes in horror. They killed the guy behind the counter I spoke to only moments ago and now they were going for the two innocent people who were just having coffee together. I was so scared and didn't dare move an inch. "Well kill them to and get it over and done with, it's only a matter of time before people peer in wondering why the cafes closed" I heard the girl sobbing "Please don't" she cried out, "Na, I'll let these two live… Obliviate". Then I heard the door of the café open and close again, they must of left.

I made sure I didn't just storm out just in case I was wrong and they were still in there. I waited and listened for their voices or their footsteps but it was all silent, even the two other customers. I pulled open the door slowly making sure I was quiet and entered the hall gently, looking around in case they jumped out at me. The café looked exactly how I had left it just moments before apart from a dead worker lying lifeless behind the counter and 2 customers lying still on the ground next to where they were once sat. I was confused as I thought he said he would let them live so once I realised I was alone I ran over to the couple. They both still had a pulse so I guess they were just knocked out, but yet they did not have any mark on them. I pulled out my phone and rang 999. "Hello Ambulance please…" I gave them details and told them what happened, I started crying when I realised how lucky I was that I went to the toilet at just the right time. The Ambulance was on it's way.

I looked behind the counter just to double check the guy was dead, I could see he was not breathing and he had no pulse but yet, there was again no mark on this victim. I found it extremely odd but I was no Investigator so I waited outside the café for the ambulance. Just 3 minutes later and they were there with the victims and the police turned up too, They asked me questions and asked for my details, but I told them I didn't hear anything and missed it all, which was the truth, all I heard was the two men deciding if they should kill the couple. After they had finished with me I just started to make my way home. As I walked down the road I saw a figure in front of me so I looked up… It was Kingsley.

**Part 11: The truth's out.**

I felt like hitting him a hundred times. The Anger inside of me was ready to burst out, but then I remembered what seeing him could do; mend my friendship and take me back into the better world, and then I felt so happy to see him. "Where have you been?" I called while I walked up to him, "Around" He answered. He seemed to be looking behind me to where the Café was, more interested in what was going on there then what I had to say. "Oh yeah I was just in there" I told him trying to get his attention, "You were?" his head shot at me, with a worried sound in his voice, "Yeah, I was in the toilet and when I came out the man behind the counter was dead" I told him, it scared me and I was again close to tears. Kingsley just looked at me "Did you see anything? Hear anything?" he asked, "No I was too scared to come out, and all I heard was them deciding if they should kill the other two customers" I said quietly, scared we would be overheard.

I learnt not to go around shouting out what I see to everyone when I was a few years younger. I looked out my window once to see a guy get beaten up but 3 other guys, and when I told my mum she told me not to get involved with the police's questioning. I later found out that the guy would come after you or your property if he saw you looking or if you gave evidence to the police. I would hate to make the situation worse for myself, I'm just a young girl who speaks only through her writing, If I spoke out what I think about everything and say things how they are, it could lead to trouble, but on the other hand if I write it no one knows if I mean it.

For some reason I told Kingsley more than I had told the police, I felt like it was safe; I was unsure if it was because I knew he could use magic or not, maybe I began to think of him as a friend. He wanted me to explain the whole event in fuller detail so we made our way to The Leaky Cauldron. As we got there I looked at the black wall with an annoyed look, this time I knew it was going to turn into a door and open because I was with Kingsley. And with that a doorknob appeared and it was now possible to open it. We both stepped inside the dark pub and then the barman spoke "Ah, Stopping for drinks today Kingsley?" He said looking hopeful, Kingsley smiled and walked over to him and I followed. "Yeah we'll have two Butterbeer's please" He ordered for me without myself having any say "Don't suppose you've tried Butterbeer have you?" He asked passing me the glass, I shook my head and he indicated for me to drink it. I took one sip and I was in heaven. It was one of the nicest drinks I had ever tasted.

"You were lucky today" Kingsley suddenly started, "I know, It could have been me lying on the floor dead" I replied taking another sip of the delicious Butterbeer. "Have you escaped death before? Or can you ever remember escaping death?" I found this a weird thing for Kingsley to say and I didn't know how to reply so I just shook my head, what was he trying to get at? Kingsley just carried on drinking his Butterbeer and said nothing more. "Why? Should I?" I asked confused, "You're a girl of many questions, you always expect me to have answers", "But you do don't you? You have an answer, that's why you started this conversation. It's almost like you want me to know something, want me to know I've escaped death before? But how would you know? I've only met you since I've been on this trip". I put down my Butterbeer, I was in no mood for drinking now, I wanted answers.

I turned my body to him and just sat there looking at him, waiting for what he had to say. "There are many things you don't know, or don't remember, I am not the person to tell you all of this Verity" As he spoke he faced the wall of glasses and did not look at me. "You know something about me I don't know? But we've never met?", "No we haven't but your story is known". I sat there confused, what was he on about? He looked at me for the first time in minutes but only out of the corner of his eye, I guess he could see how confused and worried I was because then he began again. "There's a boy, known as 'the boy who lived' and he thought he was a normal little 11 year old, who's parents had died when he was only a baby too young to remember anything. One day he found out the whole of the Wizarding World knew his name and his story", "Why are you telling me this?", "Because he's similar to you, He knew nothing of the events that took place when he was a baby". I just looked at him in shock, What had happened when I was just a baby?

He carried on "This boy faced many challenges when he knew everything and in the end he won, he done what he needed to do, but it took great power and a lot of death. You have a past that can too change your future, and put you in great danger", "Wha -" He cut me off "A memory charm was placed upon you when you were young, A very powerful one, Your story is not as dreadful and heroic as 'The boy who lived' but your story was told, but no one was sure it was you as you never were seen". This was all too complicated. "So what was this memory charm covering up?", "Who you really are" He turned to me fully and told me with all seriousness "Your first signs of magic were covered up by your aunt as she too was a witch and did not agree with it" My jaw dropped open, my body felt weird, was I hearing this right? I'm a witch? I can perform magic?

"You have traces of magical blood in your family and when it got to your aunt, she was against it. This was partly because she wasn't very good at it. She was believed to be very dim your aunt. When your mother had you and you showed your first signs of magic your aunt wasn't happy and decided to keep it quiet she didn't want a young girl once you turned 11 knowing more than her, she was very selfish". I remember my aunt before she died she acted as though she hated me, treated me as if I was no body. I wanted to believe Kingsley but how come I've never shown signs recently? It was only my memory taken away not my magic. This was exactly what I asked him and he gave me straight answers "When you would make a little sign again she would cast another memory charm so you would forget how to perform magic and forget that you can. Your aunt wasn't good at most things but she mastered the memory charm in her 4th year at Hogwarts, she used it on all of her 'friends' as she would call them but they just followed her round because they forgot they don't like her due to her memory charm"

"I thought you were this girl the moment I spoke to you on the train, and I was certain you were when you made the door to The Leaky Cauldron appear", "What?", "You were thinking about it, and that's all it takes to make it appear, you knew it was there and you knew it was going to open, I did nothing" Everything Kingsley was telling me seemed unreal but somehow possible. "You know you can do these things, you know it's all real. You only followed the men in robes down the ally because you knew deep inside somewhere that they were nothing to be scared off. Magic does funny things sometimes and it was time for you to find out one way of another that you're a witch." I thought back to every time I knew I was doing the right thing, every time something could of gone wrong but I had that funny feeling. It was all possible. Was this the start of my new life I've been waiting to live? Was this what was missing the whole time? The reason I craved for answers? The future would tell me all.

**Part 12: The Wand chooses the Witch or Wizard.**

The truth was out, it was hard to believe but for some reason I trusted Kingsley, and that same feeling made me realise that it could all be possible, after all he did say it was a sign. Our glasses were now empty and Kingsley stood up from his stool so I copied his movement. We went through the back way again and entered the street he had took me down once before. "Do you remember Diagon Ally?" He asked "Of course, how could I not?". We dodged our way through the crowd of people dressed in cloaks and came to a halt at this small dark shop labelled 'Ollivanders' and Kingsley lead the way inside. "Of course now that it is clear you're capable of using magic, you'll need a wand" Kingsley told me as I looked around at the high shelves of dusty boxes. "Right" I said not really sure what was going on, The shop looked empty and dark. Suddenly a man topped with white hair walked round the corner holding a stack of boxes "Good evening Kingsley, and who is this?" The old man looked down at me and smiled "I don't remember ever selling you a wand" He just looked at me with a puzzled look upon his face trying to think "You must be past the age of eleven… So how come we have only just met?". "This is Verity, Verity-Louise Webb". Mr Ollivander lifted his eyebrows and smiled "I should have known" with that he faded into the shadows at the back. I heard the sound of him fumbling with some of the boxes and the sound of him climbing a ladder, I felt something light hit my leg slightly so I looked down and saw a tape measure winding its way around me. "It's a shame" he called out as he walked back to the front where myself and Kingsley stood "It's a shame you found out so late, I don't suppose you will go to Hogwarts now? With only a year left there is not much point?" I didn't really understand what he was saying, but I did not have time to answer anyway as he opened a long thin dusty gray box in front of me and held out a stick for me to take from him.

"Now wave it in the air with your wand hand" He instructed me, I took it in my right as I was right handed "Like this?" I said before boxes flew at Kingsley from the nearest shelf "I'm so sorry!" I panicked as Mr Ollivander picked up the boxes that now lay on the floor. "It's fine, not to worry, that's obviously not your wand" He said while Kingsley brushed himself off and rubbed his arm where several boxes hit him. Kingsley just smiled and gave a little nod, basically saying it was alright. "Try this one" I took hold of the long wand and gave it a swish, I smiled as the wand felt right in my hand and as that warm feeling hit me golden sparks flew out the end and danced in celebration for a second before fading away. "13 and a quarter inches, made from Maple and Unicorn hair and surprisingly swishy, I think your wand has chosen you Miss Webb" Mr Ollivander smiled.

I turned to Kingsley "This is unreal", "No it's all very real" I smiled and we left the shop. "So… Is that it? I mean I can perform magic… Do I just go home and tell my mum? Would she believe me? Or do I get to stay here? And this Hogwarts, Is Ollivander right, is it too late for me to go?" I had so many questions bubbling up inside me as we walked down Diagon Ally. "I'm not sure, but I shall discuss the matters with the ministry and all that, but for now it's best we get you home, you've found out so much today it will do you good to let it all sink in", "What and not see you for another week?" I stopped and looked at him "I hated it last time, you're not doing it to me again" I felt anger building up inside of me but Kingsley kept so calm. "You know how to get here now", "Only to here, where would I find you? You'll have to give me your mobile number or something so I can contact you" I explained as I pulled out my mobile and unlocked it. Kingsley gave a little laugh "You've lived in the muggle word to long" I looked at him confused "What?", "I don't own one of those muggle inventions", "How the hell do you cope?" I replied shocked, how they contacted each other I did not know. My Phone was a huge part of my life, it may sound sad but I use it every day and nearly every one has one. "Let's make a deal, I'll meet you in the leaky cauldron at 9am Monday", "Monday? I can't my classes start then", "Your right, your classes will start then, I will teach you a few simple spells and then we will have lunch with the Weasley's, I'm going there anyway to discuss a few things with Arthur so I'm sure they won't mind one extra". I knew he knew what I meant by classes but I didn't dare argue with him, he wanted to teach me magic and I couldn't complain, I wanted to learn it all!

I made my way back to my mum's cousins, this trip to London has changed my life completely but it bugged me how only I knew that it had. I had tea and then went up to bed without sharing my day with anyone, coming back to my world or 'The Muggle World' (as the magic folk call it) made me think; Everyone will think I'm more insane if I pulled out a wooden stick and said I could perform magic with it, which was a lie of course, I was yet to learn any. I looked at my phone and noticed Rhiannon had not text or rang me. I really wanted to tell her everything, but then I remembered… we were no longer friends. I placed my phone back on the bedside table and looked at my wand. It was all real, I'm not insane… I'm just different to everyone else; I was in the wrong world all along.

**Part 13: The New Minister.**

The weekend went by pretty quickly, but it gave me plenty of time to build up my excitement for going back to the other world and seeing everyone again. I knew more now than I did before and I was beginning to feel more comfortable with everything that was once out of the ordinary. The night before Monday was the worst, I felt as though I wanted to already make my way to the leaky cauldron, but that was a crazy idea I had hours yet. I kept thinking of all the spells I would learn and what I could do with those spells, I've always wanted to turn invisible or shape shift. Those were probably not even possible as you have to change your body to do them both, but my mind was whizzing around so fast and coming up with so many crazy ideas.

The next morning I got up really early and got dressed in my best casual clothing I bought to London, I wanted to look good for some reason. I felt as though I had to make a good impression with the Weasley family as last time I hardly spoke and felt as though I was kind of thrown into the deep end when I hadn't even mastered the shallow end. This was my chance to make friends, friends like me who wouldn't think I was insane. With all that was going on I guess I forgot that the muggle world is still going on around me and that they don't know about magic, because I felt as though everything had changed but it had only changed for me.

I climbed down the stairs and made myself some toast. "Morning" my mum's cousin said while pouring milk into her cereal bowl "Morning!" I replied with a smile. "Oh, someone's happy this morning, something exciting going on in class today?", "Oh, uh yeah" I forgot all about class… maybe if I just didn't turn up they will think I was ill, but then I remembered they did say to call if I was sick. I couldn't really tell my mum's cousin where I was going and that I wasn't going to class, I just knew she wouldn't let me and think I was crazy. I decided to chance it and hope they didn't call her asking where I was at the end of the day. "Did you hear the news, there was a murder last Friday at the little café not far from here" I froze for a second, I had totally forgot I was a witness, It confused me how I had not been contacted by the police, after all it was a murder, one of the most serious crimes around. "Oh really?" I asked pretending I didn't know, I had no time for a discussion and a panic from my family as she would sure ring my mum and dad if she found out. "I'm leaving now, I'll be back a bit late I'm going shopping with a few friends I made at the class", "Oh ok don't be back to late though, your mum was planning to call tonight and check up on you and see how you're doing", "Ok text me if you need me", "alright bye". I closed the door behind me and started making my way to the leaky cauldron.

I sat down and asked the barman Tom for a glass of pumpkin juice when I got there, it sounded as though it was a disgusting thing to drink but it was actually really nice. I was only waiting about 5 minutes before I saw Kingsley walk in. "I promised you I would meet you didn't I" he smiled "I think I'll have something to drink before we head off, it's been a very busy morning", "How come?" I asked. "Well I was appointed the new minister of magic Saturday" My jaw dropped, I was shocked and so happy for him but it was funny because he said it in such a casual tone. "Oh my god, that's brilliant! I'm so happy for you! That's like the top of everything am I right?", "Yes you are correct, which means I could get you into Hogwarts if you'd like" My Jaw could not drop anymore "WHAT?" I shouted out in excitement. A few people looked and maybe thought I was weird but I felt like dancing around the room and going crazy with excitement and happiness. "Yes yes, but I will try to see if you could have private tutoring as you don't want to start with all the 11 year olds do you?", "Thank you so much Kingsley, since I met you my life as just turned so much better" I smiled at him and then just went in to give him a hug. He didn't look the hugging sort but I was so happy he was going to get a hug weather he liked it or not. He really felt like an uncle or something, I felt as though he was part of my family.

We discussed so much about his position of minister and of me starting Hogwarts. Kingsley bought us both a Butterbeer as we had finished our last drinks. "So this is random but I thought about it this morning and it's making me wonder a bit, why haven't the police contacted me about the murder at the café?" I asked a little worried "Memory charms are very handy", "Memory charm?", "Yes, I cast Obliviate upon the police guy questioning you and cleared the paper he wrote it all on because I didn't think it was a good idea to get you involved with all of that", "But I was involved with it", "Do you really want them coming to your door and taking you in to court for more questioning? And it's better keeping quiet, your family will get all upset and you won't be here today and having the chance to do all of this, your mum would want to keep you all safe and locked up In the house making sure her cousin took you to class everyday". I didn't really feel like keeping it secret from my family back home but I guess Kingsley was right, for now it was best to keep quiet otherwise I wouldn't be aloud out and about on my own.

We were coming to the end of our drinks when a sudden thought popped up in my head. "Hang on… I'm meant to be going to college next year, how would I go to Hogwarts? my parents don't even know about me being a witch yet, my auntie never told anyone she was one, they probably don't even know magic exists!". "Hogwarts will send a letter to them and then you would go to Hogwarts instead of this college", "You really think a letter's going to make my parents believe it all?", "Muggle-born's parents believe it all, so why shouldn't yours?", "I know my parents and you will have a hard time trying to prove it's not a prank mail sent to them". Kingsley gave a small laugh "Not if you perform magic in front of them, you're not allowed to perform magic outside school but as I'm the minister I could let you off just this once so you could go to Hogwarts". I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Come on we better get going, everyone promised to help me teach you some spells back at the burrow" Kingsley explained sipping the last drops of his drink. I followed him out the back way into Diagon Ally and walked through the long thin street until we came to a clearer area with less people buzzing around. Kingsley walked to the opening of a thin dark ally way and moved a bin to the side, "What are you doing?" I asked, and with that he turned around and said "Come here, were taking a port key, as you don't know how to apparate or fly yet", "Fly?" I asked not believing what I just heard, I would soon be taught how to fly, it was unreal. "Yeah on a broomstick" He replied, as I walked closer to him and looked down and I saw an old tatty hat "That's the port key?", "Yes, now grab hold of it on the count of 3 ready?" I nodded my head and was prepared to take hold of the rim. "1… 2… 3!" We both grabbed the old hat tightly and suddenly I felt cold air rush through me and I was beginning to feel a little dizzy as I felt as though my whole body was spinning round and round. But I closed my eyes and kept them shut, scared what I would see if I opened them because it almost felt as though I was falling. "Let go" I heard Kingsley shout so I followed his instructions. As quick as it had started my feet hit the ground, I felt myself about to fall over as the ground felt strange to my feet like If you had just got off a trampoline or a treadmill and you still feel as though your still on it. Kingsley grabbed me by the arm and kept me up, "I think you did rather well", "Thanks" I laughed. I gained my strength again and looked up to see we were right outside the gates to the Weasley's burrow. "That's brilliant" I smiled in disbelief, it was amazing how we came some far in just a few seconds. Magic's great.


End file.
